distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:3314 - The Christmas Update: Beta 3314, Distance Advent Calendar Stream
''EDIT: I forgot to include the beta 3314 changelog when I posted about the Twitch stream, so I've pasted it below for reference. Build 3315 includes a small fix to allow levels to be uploaded to Steam Workshop.'' Merry Christmas! Today's minor build update features a new Christmas-themed reverse tag level called "Jingle Valley", a remix of Carol of the Bells (I know, very original), a few art tweaks, new level editor features, and fix for the negative leaderboard time bug. Happy Holidays to everyone and let us know what you think of the update! Listen to Carol Of The Bells (torcht remix): https://soundcloud.com/torcht/carol-of-the-bells-remix 'NEW FEATURES' *Added Christmas-themed visuals to main menu *Added a Carol of the Bells remix to the song list *Added a Christmas-themed Reverse Tag / Stunt level: "Jingle Valley" 'MODIFICATIONS' *Changed pitch of menu selection beep to match main menu music *Improved Medal texture *Asset mesh and texture fixes for various objects *Changed lack-of-mouse-controls-warning ALL CAPS and brighter red in menu (mouse controls are in development, just not finished) *Added a mention of "Enter, Del, and Esc" to controls scheme editing menu *Made it so the settings XML files are generated when first launching Distance so they can be tweaked externally if need be 'LEVEL EDITOR' *Added additional axis to the move gizmo if selected objects are attached to a track *Added level editor tool for seeing how the track will be generated. Should be helpful for figuring out why wrong way shows up when it shouldn't. Also can display which path is longer when the track forks *Added option of disabling the skybox display in the level editor *Added tool to toggle bloom in level editor *Added transition between orthographic and perspective cameras *Focusing camera when in orthographic mode now only moves the camera *Translate tool in orthographic mode now better matches the movement of the mouse *Camera position in orthographic mode now mimics the position in perspective mode *Icons and text are now the correct size in orthographic mode *Icons, text, and gizmos are now at a consistent pixel size *Changed visual for Level Editor Cursor *Placing the cursor will no longer hit gizmos 'BUGS FIXED' *Fixed issues with negative times being stored and/or uploaded on the local and Steam leaderboards Distance Advent Calendar on Twitch ''EDIT: If you missed the stream you can watch it from beginning to end on Twitch right here:'' http://twitch.tv/refractstudios/c/5787671[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/42274814 Updated Twitch past broadcast link] Today marks the final day of the Distance Advent Calendar, a community-run event where track creators have been sharing incredible new level creations each day this month. The 24th and final level of the event was shared today, so we’d like to take a moment to play through every Distance Advent Calendar level shared this month! There might even be a couple interesting surprises… We hope to see you there! Watch us play Distance Advent Calendar levels LIVE! (4pm PST / 7pm EST / 1am CET): http://twitch.tv/refractstudios - Jordan (@torcht) References